Star Limitz
by Jace5
Summary: Chapter 3 - David is hired to capture a crazy psychopath for a hefty price, however he runs into some complications.
1. Love's sense of humor

Star Blitz Blues  
It is the year 2071, my name is David E Star. I'm the good guy in this story.   
  
Even though I rob corporations, hack into bank files, and kill about 16   
  
people a day I'm the leader of a crime syndicate called "The Blue Scar   
  
Clan." Don't get on to me if the name sucks. I didn't make it. The man   
  
whom made the clan made that name. Which is half of the reason I killed   
  
him and took control. As of yet, my main concern is a bullet in my shoulder   
  
and a woman cop named Ellise Darkwood. I commend her for catching 15   
  
of my men (which no one else has) and almost catching me, twice. But she   
  
seriously takes things to the limit. She has crashed about 12 cars whenever   
  
she goes after me. Her extremes are about as much as a lion does to catch an   
  
antelope. Maybe more. As of now, I am behind a metal, in a bank with ahalf   
  
empty gun and Ellise somewhere out there looking for me. I check my   
  
Desert Eagle 0.50, 7 bullets left and no extra clips. All I can do now is count on   
  
my accuracy (which shouldn't fail me) and the hopes that I don't get into a   
  
hand-to-hand combat with her. For some strange reason I can beat her in a   
  
shoot out all the time, but she can kick the crap out of me in a unarmed fight.   
  
I put my clip into my gun and turn the safety off. I stand up and with a sharp   
  
pain in my shoulder that is hard to ignore. But I do it anyway. I put my hand   
  
on the box to keep my balance. I'm in a small room with only boxes lined up   
  
in rows of two, eight in all. Luckily enough, one of them had just enough   
  
room to hide behind. I look out the open door behind me and something   
  
catches my eye. A perfectly good Glock23 was out there in the hallway.   
  
Since I was already on half ammo I needed another one for reassurance.   
  
Without thinking any further I go out to it and begin to pick it up, suddenly,   
  
something pushes up against my back. It's Ellise.  
  
"Going somewhere Davy Boy?" She knows I hate that name.  
  
"Actually I was wondering the same thing" I put my hands on my   
  
head. She lowers her gun slightly.  
  
"Now for the hand cu...." Her sentence is cut short because of the two   
  
pistols I point at her face at each eye.   
  
"Don't set a trap with something the victim can use against you."   
  
Words my father told me that I take credit for. "And the gun goes down."   
  
She lowers her gun and points it to the floor. "On the ground!" She smiles at   
  
me. "Huh?" I begin to pull the trigger when she swings the gun at mine and   
  
knock them down the hallway. "AH!" I jump down the hall quickly as she   
  
begins to fire at me. I grab my two guns and jump to the side as they get to   
  
me. As she keeps firing at me I check the Glock19 and see that it is out of   
  
ammo. Damn, she's better than I thought. I throw it away and she stops   
  
firing, I hear a click. I jump up and begin to fire at her. But she's not there. I   
  
begin to cautiously walk down the hall. I quickly turn to the other side of the   
  
boxes. It was pointless because I knew she wouldn't be there. But you can't   
  
be too careful. I slowly begin to walk to the room with the boxes and point   
  
my gun inside of it. Instantly my gun is kicked out of my hands from the   
  
side of the room. She grabs my hand and throws me into a box. I cringe in   
  
pain as my head hits the metal box.  
  
"HYA!" She shouted as she punches me in the face. I roll over the   
  
box and kick it at her. She jumps over it and kicks me in the gut, knocking   
  
me into the rest of them. One of them is knocked open as ammo pops out. I   
  
look at it and my Desert Eagle right beside it. "Oh no you don't!!!" She said   
  
as she jumped straight at me, foot first. I grab one of the metal boxes and   
  
block her kick, making her fall to the ground. I grab my gun and she points   
  
hers at me as quickly as I do at her. We stay there with both of our guns at   
  
each other. My Deagle to her head and her Sako to my chest. The fear is in   
  
her eyes. I can tell that she is scared out of her mind. The only problem is, so   
  
am I. My finger pulls on the trigger but it doesn't seem to want to go down.   
  
But then something popped into my mind. If I kill her now then. There will   
  
be no more fun for me. She is the only person that has gotten me to go this   
  
far. She is my only dream... my only love. I dropped my gun. She looked   
  
confused.   
  
"Huh?" She looked down at it and looked back at me. I put my hand   
  
on her back and pull her close. "What are you...." I interrupt her with a kiss   
  
to her lips. She responds by putting her arms around me. "We shouldn't be   
  
doing this. I'm suppose to turn you in." She smiled at me and held me close.   
  
"Do that later." I kiss her on the neck. She leans her head to the side,   
  
inviting me to do it again. I run my lips up and down her neck and to her   
  
cheek, and finally to her lips. We meet in a deep kiss and keep it that way for   
  
a very long time.  
  
I wake up finally with a blanket that I found in one of the boxes,   
  
luckily. I search my clothes, which are now off on the floor for a cigarette.   
  
I'm all out. I hold back the urge anyway, knowing she thinks it's nasty. I lie   
  
back to her and lean my head on her shoulder. She wakes up, seeing she is   
  
wearing nothing but her panties, in which are now down to her knee. She   
  
gasps and looks at me. She finally remembers what happened and lays back,   
  
getting her self comfortable on my arm.  
  
"I hope you know this changes nothing between us. Other then a little   
  
bit of friendly rivalry."  
  
I nod.  
  
"I know, I just had the sudden urge out of nowhere. Don't take it   
  
personal...Well...Maybe a little." She giggles softly and kisses me.  
  
"Well I guess I might as well get back to work. I'm sure they're   
  
missing me up at the station. I'll catch you later." She laughs a little at the   
  
pun she unintentionally made.  
  
"Eheh, don't count on it."  
  
"Oh I will." She says as she gets up and begin to put on her clothes. I   
  
guess I'd better do the same before anyone comes in through the barrier I   
  
made on the door so no one would be in here. Fortunately she made it   
  
through the vent. None of the other officers could do that since they were   
  
mostly just a bunch of pudgy men in their late 30's or 40's. She was   
  
probably the only skinny one. I don't know if any of their rookies are out   
  
there or if they're all just scared. What's sad is that she is 23 years old and  
  
still the best they have. Of course the Jeet Kwon Do lessons help too. Bruce   
  
Lee is probably my idle, and many others as well. I get up and put on my   
  
pants.   
  
"I'll catch you later, miss." I walk out of the room and go through the   
  
vent to the hallway where the police officers were. I look around seeing no   
  
one in there anymore. The door only has a little dent in it where they used   
  
the battering ram. Where in the hell did they go? I heard a radio in there with   
  
a faint signal. I pick it up.  
  
"Repeat please?" I try to use my police voice but it's hard this   
  
morning because of my sore throat.   
  
"I repeat. All units leave the Bank and forget about it. There is some   
  
kind of super machine out in Mars and it is tearing this city into pieces!"   
  
A tank...I thought for a moment. We have a tank in our clan but that   
  
couldn't be it.   
  
"Is it a tank with SSV on the side?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Oh damn it! They're raiding the city, thinking I'm caught or dead.   
  
This was suppose to be Plan B for the robbing of this Bank. I hear a sound   
  
coming from the vent. Ellise is crawling through it and coming out with her   
  
slender ballet like grace and coming out hands first. And flipping over to get   
  
her legs.   
  
"Why are you still here?"   
  
I look at her with serious eyes. "They've initiated plan B. The Super   
  
Tank."  
  
"Super Tank!? You mean that huge machine in the hangar of your   
  
ship?."   
  
I nod. "They have it in Mars and they are tearing up the place with it.   
  
It's suppose to be when I get captured and they don't know where I am. But   
  
I wasn't captured!"  
  
"Come on we have to stop that thing!"  
  
"Right!" I get out my Desert Eagle and run to my small cruiser. The   
  
Kriten 2. It was my original ship when I first joined the Blue Scar clan.   
  
I boost up the engines and take off towards Mars.  
  
"Alright remember, my henchman Triad can move that thing pretty   
  
well and his accuracy is almost unbeatable on there."  
  
"I thought you were the one with the unbeatable accuracy."  
  
"Tanks are a little different Ellise, Demolition isn't my style." I see   
  
something big going into the atmosphere. I pick up my radio. "Triad! Get   
  
away! I'm not captured nor am I dead!" Triad was probably the most thick   
  
headed member of the Clan.  
  
"Hell No!" He answers. "I was voted leader!" My eyes go wide as   
  
they can.   
  
"Oh you son of a bitch! You took the vote at the very bare minimum   
  
second didn't you?"  
  
"That's right! We never liked you! You pig!!!" That does it. I am   
  
going to kill him no matter what. He and Whales are going to die today no   
  
matter what. But that tank will make it exceptionally hard, but not   
  
impossible. I fly down through the atmosphere and go straight down into the   
  
hangar. I open the glove compartment of the ship and pull out a belt of   
  
grenades. Open up the back pocket of the chair and pull out a 12 gage shot   
  
gun.   
  
"Alright, Ellise I'm going to have to use you to help me out here." She   
  
has an apartment somewhere near here so I know that she is going to help   
  
me out.   
  
"Right, but all I have is a Sako. It's pretty much useless against a tank   
  
if I can't aim worth crap."  
  
"Alright then take this." I hand her the belt of grenades. "When I have   
  
their attention then you go behind it and start throwing them one by one."  
  
She nodded and we got out of the ship. I pull out my Desert Eagle and   
  
point it at a passing car.  
  
"Give me your car! Now!" The man gets out with his hands up.   
  
"Look man! Take it! It's all yours!"  
  
"Thank you!" I take get in the car with Ellise on the other side.   
  
"Buckle up" She looks at me oddly and put on her seat belt.  
  
"Where is it going to land?"   
  
"Where ever there is an explo..." I get interrupted by a huge puff of   
  
smoke with flames all under it. "That's where." I start up the car and drive   
  
on down to where I saw the explosion. And there it is. Over 20 Tons of solid   
  
metal with a huge cannon on the front, moving extremely slow but packing a   
  
huge punch. I get out of the car and cock my shotgun, putting my Desert   
  
Eagle in my pocket. I get on top of the car.   
  
"Alright, I'll get their attention. Go." She ran around the building and   
  
started around the tank. I hold up my gun and shout.  
  
"Hey! Idiots! I'm here!" I shoot it once to get more of their attention.   
  
The tank turns its gun around and points it at me. I start to run side was,   
  
strafing it with shots from my 12 gage. The tank fires and I jump behind a   
  
building as it blows up the street. I turn to it again and shoot at it, trying to   
  
hit it in the cannon but keep nicking it. I run out of ammo on the shotgun and   
  
had no choice but to throw it away. Whales comes up from the opening on   
  
the top with a heavy assault cannon. I take out my desert eagle and quickly   
  
shoot him in the head before he can get off a shot. I heard Triad yell   
  
something that rhymed with bit. I smiled at my handy work and quickly run   
  
out in front of it once more. Strafing and shooting at it and finally it in the   
  
cannon. Something drops right beside it, and explode on impact. Ellise is   
  
right behind it throwing the 5 grenades I gave her. As the cannon turn to her   
  
I quickly run up to it from behind and open the top hatch and randomly   
  
shoot inside of it. Triad looks up at me and points his gun towards me   
  
shouting.   
  
"You bastard!" I slam the hatch down as he shoots and his bullet   
  
bounces off of it. It just misses his face. Damn, I was hoping it would hit his   
  
nose and put him out of his misery. I jump off of the back of it and smile as   
  
the hatch opens again. Triad comes out with a bloody face, holding his shot arm.   
  
"Alright! You win! I give up!" I hold my gun out to him and cock it.   
  
"N-No! I didn't want them to..."   
"Shut-up! If you haven't noticed I don't care! All I want to know is   
  
why in the hell would you take me down like that on the last second when   
  
you knew that I wasn't captured or killed?"  
  
"We were sick of you and your gun-ho attitude! We wanted to be rid   
  
of you once and for all. And when the timing was right they elected me out   
  
of all of them. And I am the leader now!"  
  
"Well guess what! You won't be the leader of anything now! Your   
  
life is about over now!"   
  
"Your right! It is about over! But not like you've planned it!" He   
  
opens his button shirt to show TNT all over him under it. My eyes widen.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"I'm taking you with me! That's all folks!" I start to run away and   
  
when he presses the buttons the TNT explodes and I am pushed forward by   
  
the blast. I get pushed into a building and break the wood, going down into   
  
an open door through a kitchen and into a basement, falling down the stairs   
  
hitting about every other one of them. I finally land on the last of them. I   
  
heard footsteps. I'm surprisingly conscious and still breathing, looking for a   
  
cigarette which is non-existent.   
  
"David!" Ellise runs down the stairs and looks at me. "Good god   
  
you're alive!" I look to the side at her.  
  
"Is it bad? Tell me honestly." She looks back at my body searching   
  
for anything bad.  
  
"Well, you have a broken arm, a wooden spike in your leg, The back   
  
of your shirt and pants are burned with embers and it looks like your   
  
bleeding on all of your back, but other then that you're fine."  
  
Boy did that make me feel better.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone down there?" A voice from upstairs said.  
  
"Hello! Get an ambulance over here! We have a survivor!" I begin to   
  
get up.   
  
"No! No! Stay down, David!" She said worried. "You don't have   
  
enough strength!"  
  
"Then help me out!" She paused for a second and then put her arm   
  
around my shoulder and helped me up.  
  
Well now I lay in this hospital, bandages around my chest, leg, arms,   
  
and on my head. I look around at a nurse in the hallway talking to a doctor. I   
  
look to the other side to see a dinner plate with Jell-O and beans on it. And a   
  
nice flower for atmosphere. Only problem was it made me even more sick.   
  
The doctor walks in and looks at me.  
  
"Well, well, well Mr. Star. What a surprise. Nice to see you're awake.   
  
Feeling any better?"  
  
"Uh...not really."  
  
"Oh I see. Well there is a guest in here to see you would you like to   
  
talk to her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looks over at his side.  
  
"Come on in Miss Darkwood."  
  
Ellise walks in with a flower skirt on and sun glasses and high-heel   
  
shoes. About the only thing I want to see in this rust bucket of a place. She   
  
takes off her glasses and smiles sexily at me.   
  
"Hey hon."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Oh why the long face?"  
  
"I'm dog-tired and my head feels like it got hit by a freight ship."  
  
She walks over to me.  
  
"Well they said you can go free for saving the town. But we're going   
  
to start hunting you down afterwards."  
  
"...Great..."   
  
She giggled lightly.  
  
"Hope you had plenty of sleep. Because you're going to need it when   
  
I get to you."  
  
"Am I suppose to be scared?"  
  
She frowns and unhooks my leg-support. It falls down on my other   
  
leg.  
  
"AAH!" God damn it hurts so bad!  
  
"I think so." She winked. "Tah tah!" She waves as she walks out of   
  
the door. I guess my adventures are far from over in this crazy galaxy.  
  
Later Space CowBoy! 


	2. Angel's Anthology

StarBlitz Blues Part 2  
Angel's Anthology  
  
Part 1: God's low blow  
  
  
Well, as of yet I don't really remembered what happened in the last few hours of my life. Right now I'm in a jail cell, sharing a room with one of the stupidest looking criminals I have ever seen in my life and I'm out of cigarrettes. Yeah I've had a swell day. How did I get here? Oh, right. Well it seems like they lied to Ellise about the "Letting me go" part. Instead they are going to give me a fair trial. I think a slow torturous death is in store for the likes of me. Yep, for the last hours of my life I guess I could just kick around my cell-mate for a while just to make myself feel better. But he's too pitiful looking. And plus I hear a door close from down the hall. A shadow of a body walks up to my cell and murmers the words.   
  
"Court time David."   
  
I nod, showing no fear of death. Sure just put the rack on me. I can handle it. He opens the cell and puts cuffs on me. He tries to put them on tight but I feel no pain from them. I think I have a calliss or something. I just got use to it. He walks me outside with 10 other guards with their guns out ready to shoot the crap out of me in one sudden movement. They load me into the Armored Truck and proceed to the Court House. The press is worse than usual. I feel flattered that they would come all this way just to see me. But then again I'd like to pull out a gun and shoot each of them in their fucking skulls ending their pain and ending the pain they give to other important people. I erase the thought and proceed down the hallway of the court house.   
  
All I can remember is being in bed, at the hospital, seeing Ellise leave. After that it's all just a blank. Or maybe there was a few guys in black SWAT team suits. But who cares. They probably just sprayed me with knock out gas or something to keep me quiet while they ravaged my half dead body and threw it in jail.   
  
Anyway, back to reality. They sit me down in the court room, the judge enters the room, we all rise, blah blah blah. Yeah you get the idea. The guy looks like he just ate Mars's 2nd moon and still hasn't digested it. He takes his seat, I hear the seat suffer and call for mercy under his titanous ass.   
  
"David E Star, charged for the murders of 208 confirmed citizens of Mars, 93 confirmed murders of Mars Police officers, over 900,000,000 Woolongs stolen in the past 2 years. Twice as much owed to Mars in property damage, and a pack of chewing gum shop lifted from a gas station."  
  
Oh right, a bit of humor in this guy. Yeah fat guys, always the jolly ones. Oh how I'd like to put a bullet through his meat loaf of a stomach and laugh at his pompus dead carcass.  
  
"I have reached a virdict."  
  
My eye brow goes up. A virdict? Already? Aren't I supposed to get a defense? Can't I have a blood sucking lawyer come to my aid in a time of need? Well I did do that once. Yeah when I was caught by Ellise Darkwood the first time. I got a lawyer assigned to me and everything. Only we didn't finish the trial because I escaped the next day. Speaking of which. I turn to look for Ellise. She is the first thing I see. She makes direct eye contact at me, her eyes tell me that she is sorry. Of course I forgive her. I know it wasn't her fault. I know she didn't mean to put me through such torture.   
  
"David E Star."  
  
I turn my attention back to Judge Sumo.   
  
"I find you guilty on all charges."  
  
If only juries were still part of the system. I'm sure it would make life easier.  
  
"However, since your selfless act of saving Mars I have decided not to sentence you to death. Instead I sentence you to 8 years community service."  
  
Well paint my nails and call me Susan.  
  
"As a Mars ISSP Officer."  
  
Scratch that, stick me in a tar pit and FUCKING KILL ME!!!  
  
"AH! YES!!" A voice says from behind me. Only one person could ever be so happy about something so grim. I look back to find Ellise jumping up and down with joy. She claps her hands and looks at me. I pass her back the most sarcastic smile I could ever make. I droop down at the table, and collapse into my arms.  
  
"Case dismissed." He hit his little hammer thing on the alter and my life was over. From the time I stole that first chewing gum from that gas station, to the time I put a bullet through Whales's head. I truly lived. But now this is just hell, God is finally giving me the ultimate low blow.   
  
Ellise puts her hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Come on David. We're going to be late for your first day at ISSP acadomy!"   
  
".....Whoopty Shit....." I say with the greatest of inthusiasom.  
  
"Oh don't be such a downer. You'll be a great cop!"  
  
"Yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." I get up from the table and walk with Ellise into the hall right into the pit of camera flashes and microphones being shoved down my throat. Ellise begins to push them out of the way shouting "No comment" to each of the people she pushes. I tag along, holding onto her shirt tail while dodging the preditors until we're finally out into the parking lott. I get into her squad car and she gets into the driver's seat. She forces it into 5th gear and drives off.   
  
"I know how you must feel, David." She looks over at me with a serious look.  
  
"Alright, not only do I not know how you would EVER know how I feel but I doubt you have felt this way, EVER!"  
  
"Yeah?! A woman in the ISSP? Do you know how much I have been laughed at and treated like an outcast here?"  
  
I never really thought about it that way. I turn to the other side and look out the window of the car. She has a good point but I wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
"Alright I'll go through with this on one condition." I look over at Ellise once more.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"If you're my partner."  
  
A smile slowly creaps over her face as I say those words. She squeals with joy and pats the steering wheel.  
  
"This is going to be awesome!" She laughs and looks at me.   
  
I look at the road and see that she's close to the police station.  
  
"Uh Ellise, you're gonna...." I'm interrupted by her scream, slamming on the breaks and taking a VERY sharp turn into the parking lott. My heart skips two beats, eyes wide as she parks in a space.  
  
"Come on!" She unbuckles her seat belt and get out, walking towards the building. God I need a cigarrette. I get out of the car, shaken up a little but I tough it out. I look around at familiar faces as I enter into the building: Officer Geman, shot his leg in a bank robbery 2 years ago, Officer Goin, saw his ass get hit in a shoot out. I'm amazed he lived. I walk into the building, all at once I feel 75 eyes stare straight at me. I grin.  
  
"How ya doin?" I say in a comforting tone. They begin to talk to where I can't hear them. I just follow Ellise down the hall. I've never seen this side of the Police Station. I've only seen the main office and the jail cells. She opens a door at the end of the hallway. I hear gun fire, lots of gun fire. I go into the room and see men in a shooting range. I look down the shooting range to see outlines of a human body. They are all terrible shots. I know I'm good, but seriously I doubt anyone would get killed if you shoot them 9 inches away from their face. I go to an empty slot and pick up a gun. I load it, point and... a hand appears in front of my face with a set of orange glasses.   
  
"Put these on." I hear a deep voice say. I look to see it's a black officer, about 6'4'', arms that look like they've been on a steroid diet and a face that would kill brain cells.  
  
"I don't need them."   
  
"I don't care who you are." He looks at me closer. "Put them on."   
  
I take them and put them on, still looking at him. I pick up my gun and point it at the picture, still looking at him as I shoot 7 times.   
  
"The hell you tryin to prove, son?"   
  
"Prove?" This guy doesn't know what he's talking about."   
  
"I don't care how good you shoot, David Star."  
  
Woopy...he knows my name.  
  
"Get to the training room."  
  
I put the gun down and do as I'm told. I didn't want any trouble. Though I knew that would be coming to me pretty soon. I wander around about 20 minutes until someone finally points it out to me. I walk in to see Ellise right in front of me with an angry look on her face.  
  
"You wandered away from me."   
  
"Look Ellise I'm so..." she grabs me by the arm and pulls me over her shoulder in an instant. I slam down hard on my back, she pushes the heel of her shoe against my cheek. I let out a cough.  
  
"Don't do it again." She lets my arm go and walks to the training center. God I need a cigarrette.  
  
  
  
Part 2: Woopty Shit  
  
Well this is just lovely. I'm a cop. After 2 months in training I'm finally on the road again. I have a badge, my name is OFFICER David E Star, and Ellise is my partner, whom is on the passenger seat acting like she's keeping a close eye on things going on.   
  
"See anything?" I say as I look over at her. She still looks out without a word.   
  
"AAHHH!!!" I begin to swirve around.   
  
She screams loudly and looks at me. I begin to laugh my ass off. She punches me in the shoulder.   
  
"GACK!" I cringe, that's the same place I got hit by the trainer a million times.   
  
"Asshole!" She says as she smiles.   
  
"Eheh....yeah" I rub my bruise on my shoulder. "Is this what you do all the time? Just ride around and hope someone makes a stupid mistake and get their crimes on the radio?"  
  
"Well yeah, usually it works too."   
  
I shrug, reach into my pocket for a cigarrette, I pull out a nicotine patch. That's right. I'm quitting smoking. After 10 years of it I'm finally quitting. Ellise kicked my ass enough to where I didn't want them anymore. I unwrap the pack with one hand and stick it on my arm.  
  
"I'm so proud of you! ^_^" Ellise says as she claps, tauntingly.   
  
Suddenly a car swirves right in front of us.   
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" I take a sharp turn to the right and hit it. The man in the car holds a gun out at me, he mouths something, I can't hear him but I don't care. I take out my gun in less than a second and shoot him in the arm three times. He drops the gun and gets out of his car.   
  
"What the hell?!" Ellise takes out her H&K UMP and gets out of the car pointing it at him. "Don't move!!!" I get out of the car as well, pointing my Glock 30 at him. Glock 30....puh!  
  
"I have a message for you Pigs!!!! Jacob's after you!" In that instant I shoot the man... continuously in the torso, even after he is dead I keep shooting him until my gun runs out of ammo. It's not true. It's not true.  
  
"David?" Ellise says timidly as she walks over to me. "David? Are you ok?" She slowly reaches over to my gun and slides it out of my hands. I'm sweating like a PIG and my heart is racing. Jacob.... Jacob.....  
  
  
Later that evening, at the office. I'm on the computer checking the police reports.   
  
I'm sure you're wondering who Jacob is. Well Jacob first of all is probably the hardest person to make laugh. He is also an ambitious, hard assed, psycopathic, murdering, creapiest little sideshow freak since Marilyn Manson. He is also a better swordsman than I am and ranks up to me in gun play. He was my partner while in the Blue Scar Clan. He always wanted the leadership. I knew he wanted the leadership all that time but he never battled me for it, I don't know why.  
  
"Jacob Crimson, one criminal record for murder, never convicted, released on a technicality." God I hate that word. It lets so many stupid criminals go.  
  
"David?" I jump and turn around to her. "Sorry" She has two cups of coffee in her hand. She hands me one and looks at the screen. "Is that....the guy that guy was talking about?"  
  
I sip my coffee, not answering her.   
  
"I see..." She gulped down all of her coffee quickly. "So who is he?"  
  
What I say next I've already told you so I don't think it's really important to the story that I repeat it. So lets skip that part shall we?  
  
"And....you use to work with this guy?"  
  
"Uh huh. He was always a bitch to work with too, he'd kill with out even thinking twice."  
  
"Well why is he after you? Is becoming a police man part of shame for your clan or something?"  
  
"Well yeah but that's not the reason. The reason is I'm still the leader. As long as I am alive I'm still the leader. He has to kill me to become the leader."  
  
"I see" She sips her coffee and sits at her desk beside mine.  
  
A man rush into the office, "David! Ellise! There's been another murder!" He holds up a sheet of paper. I jump out of my desk and grab the paper, Ellise following closely behind.  
  
We arrive at the crime scene. Some men are taking pictures, some guys are talking to the press. All that stuff. We have been chasing a murderer for the longest time now. About 3 weeks. All of his killings have been two days after the other. Other then that there was no real pattern. I stride inside the house. Ellise pulls out her little camera and puts on her gloves. I pull off the covering on the body.   
  
"African American, three gun shot wounds to the chest." I put on my gloves. "Ugh, 4 stab wounds to the forehead." I cringe at the sight of them. "Oh, crime in Italy, what the fuck is that smell?"   
  
"The guy's been there since yesterday." The Investigator says.  
  
I look at him oddly and check my watch, 1:46 AM. Jesus christ I haven't gotten a wink of sleep for 4 days. I cover the guy up.  
  
"Oh wait, David" Ellise said, holding up her camera. "I need some pictures."  
  
"Oh sorry." I uncover him again.  
  
"Oh my god..." Her face had a sudden shock to it.  
  
"hmm?" I look back at the body, my eyes widen as well. I look closer at the carvings on his abs. It's a simbol. A simbol I've seen before. Ellise begins to take pictures.   
  
"Yeah we saw that on him. We've also seen it on some of the people we get off of a clan...what was that clan? uhhhh" He begins to think. I rest his mind.  
  
"The Red Eyed Agents."   
  
"Yeah! I thought there weren't anymore of them, though"  
  
Ellise looks at me. "You killed the leader of them, didn't you?"  
  
"I did. Apparently someone's either trying to copy them or bring them back together." God help us if I'm right on the second scenario.  
  
Ellise keeps taking pictures until she runs out of film. I pull her away from the body and go into the bathroom and close the door.  
  
"Alright, I think it's time we do things my way. I have contacts on the street that probably know some info who this guy is."  
  
She nods with out a word. I open the door and walk out of the house and to the car. Ellise gets in as well and buckles up. I get out of the drive way and go to the Star Lift cafe. A man I know there named Roger (ugh I hate that name). Is a guy with a lot of street smarts. If anyone knew who this guy was, he would know first. The only problem with this guy is he's $20 an info. I walk into the cafe with Ellise.   
  
Roger looks over at us. He doesn't look surprised in the least. He stands behind his bar and acts like he's busy. I walk up to the bar and sit on a stool. Ellise sits beside me.  
  
"I'll have a tall Mocha please." She says with a smile.   
  
I look over at her, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I need informa..." I'm interrupted.  
  
"Information on the person impersonating the Red Eyed Agents."  
  
".....Yeah....Do you..." Again.  
  
"Do I have any info on the guy? Yeah."  
  
I stay silent, giving him a 20.  
  
"The guy is said to be in a clown mask, with a seriously creepy smile."  
  
"Know his name?" I hold up another 20.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Know why he's impersonating them?"  
  
"Where's my god damn coffee?!" Ellise says impatiently.  
  
He passes her a Mocha.  
  
"No I don't know why. I've told you all I know."  
  
"Thanks" I get up from the stool. Ellise pays for the Mocha and follows me.   
  
We drive off. I begin to ponder. A clown mask, something about that rings a bell when mentioned with the Red Eyed Agents. I think about Jack, their leader. I shot him straight through the head 2 years ago. He did have a clown mask on all the time but it couldn't be him. Either he's dead or a complete vegetable. Something didn't feel right about this case. I just couldn't put my finger on it.   
  
"Attention, robbery taking place at North side Bank. Please respond." I pick up the radio.   
  
"We're on it." Ellise puts pulls out her UMP and cocks it while I turn the car completely around and start toward the bank. As we approach the bank we see a man behind a car with an RPG (rocket prepelled grenade) launcher, pointing it at us!   
  
"AH SHIT!!" I swirve right and to the side. The man fires it at us as I open the door. I throw myself out of the way of the shot, barely dodoging it. Ellise is pushed back by the blast.   
  
"HAHAH! Take that pigs!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!" That just pisses me off. I draw my gun and point it straight at him. But he's gone. I look around for him, side to side and under the car. He's gone.   
  
"What the hell? Did Hudini become a jack off?" I look over at Ellise to see that the man is right behind her, holding her mouth shut and having a knife to her neck. What a dumbass.   
  
Ellise quickly does a back-kick low blow on him and throws him over her shoulder onto the car. She then pulls out her gun and points it at his head.   
  
"How many are in there?!" She says angerly as she almost pulls the trigger.  
  
"Peh. Fuck you piglet!!" She then tosses him off of the car onto his stomach. She pulls him up by his hands and cuff him. I point my gun at him. I begin to read him his write but while I'm the process, several holes appear on his stomach as blood bursts out of him. I turn around to see one of the robbers at the door of the Bank. Ellise and I quickly jump behind the car as they begin to fire again. Whenever they stop Ellise pops her head up and fires her UMP at them. She hits one of them in the arm and then ducks again. They fire once more, whenever a bullet gets through the car it weezes right past my ear. I look at her, she gapes at me, thanking god the bullet didn't go 2 inches more to the left. I pop my head up as they stop and shoot 2 of them in the head instantly. Going back down. I look at her, acting all studdish. She rolls her eyes at me and flips up and on the other side of the car. My eyes instantly go wide and follow her movement. She rushes straight at them head on. Kicking one of them in the face knocking him unconsious. Punching another in the gut, making him fall to the ground. She then spins around, knocking the gun out of the last one's hand then decking him as hard as she can. She looks around to see if there are more of them, then looks at me with a wink. God help me if I ever piss her off.  
  
2 hours later I'm sitting at my desk, reading the MORNING (yes morning) paper. Ellise walks in and hands me a cup of coffee.   
  
"Anything?" I ask her, knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope, they won't talk. We tried every way but these guys are rock hard criminals. Won't say who they work for or anything."  
  
"Give me some time with them..." I get up and walk out of the office."  
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"uh huh." Yeah right.  
  
I walk into the room, the guy is head banging to some heavey metal music (which I use to be fond of). From here it sounds like Slipknot but that's not important right now.   
  
"Hey son...." I talk to him in a normal tone. He doesn't seem to notice me. I walk to him and yell. "HELLO SON!" He looks at me, still head banging, flipping me off and goes back to his head banging. I roll my eyes, grabbing his CD Player, and throwing it at the wall, shattering it.   
  
"Mother f...." I put my gun to his head in a flash. Shutting him up.   
  
"Alright, lets have our selves a corrective interview... what clan are you working for?"  
  
"Clan? What the fuck are you talking about Pig? What makes you think I'm in a clan?"  
  
"Well the clown tattoo on each of your arms gave me a clue." His facial expression changed. I knew I was on a roll. "Now...who is trying to impersonate Jack?"  
  
"Man, FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU!!!" He was getting frustrated. I cocked my Deagle to where he could hear it. "AGH! GUARD! GUARD!!!!"   
  
"No one out there..." I look at his name tag. "Chuck. We're all alone. No one will care if I kill you. Just one pull of this trigger will end your FUCKING MISSERABLE LIFE unless you tell me WHO IN THE HELL IS RUNNING THE RED EYED AGENTS?!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!!!" Damn I'm good. "It's Jack."  
  
An eye brow raises on my face. "What?!"  
  
"He's running the group!"   
  
"I killed him 2 years ago dude. Two fucking bullets to the head. No one could survive that."  
  
"Well, it's weird. He wears this clown mask all the time and never takes it off."  
  
"Whatever. Now where is his head quarters?"  
  
"I don't know the location, but it's an old ware house."  
  
"Alright." I let him go and put my gun away. "Thank you for your cooperation." I walk out of the room. Something really didn't feel right about this. The guy had about 6 scars on his arms. I shivered to think about what was on his torso. Those people are probably the sickest bunch out of all of the clans. I go into the office.   
  
"Get a map and give me all of the abandoned ware houses in the tristate area. I need to make a few calls." Ellise looks at me with a donut in her mouth.  
  
I didn't really need to make a few calls. I just wanted her to get the map. She runs off,  
while I pick up the phone and act like I was talking to someone. She goes to the main room and gets  
one of each map of the tristate area and bring them to our office.   
  
"Right, yeah I'll see what I can find out." The phone goes off the hook for too long and  
makes that beeping noice so I put it down and look at her.   
  
"Alright here's what I could find." She lays down the map. "There are three Warehouses west of  
Main Street about 5 miles apart from each other. The most likely one that they'll be in is the one  
closest to the shore of the lake." I nod.  
  
"Lets get on it then." I get up and walk with her to the squad car, picking up the radio.  
  
"Two available units, I need someone to check out the warehouses on Star Cross Rd. and another  
one on Orions Lain. Please respond." I put down the radio.  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Copy."  
  
Thank god, I didn't think anyone would respond. Ehehe, idiots.  
  
We start out toward the warehouse. I load up my Desert Eagle on the way and put it in the  
holdster.   
  
"Be ready for anything Ellise." I look over at her. "If that kid is right then we'll both have hell to pay."   
  
"Why me? You're the one that killed him."  
  
"He hates cops too."  
  
She stays silent. I look ahead.   
  
"Turn here." We take the turn and see the lake straight up ahead. I look around for the warehouse, and sure enough, it was there, right at the shore of the lake. At first glance I didn't see any lights on, nor did I see any activity. I check my watch, 7:40. The sun was almost all the way down and right now it's on the Purple sky mode (as I always called it) where the sun makes an orange color of itself and the clouds seem purple. I always wanted to paint a picture of it sometime but I sucked at art so I just stuck with what I was good at. She stops the car and gets out her Sako. I step out of the car and hurry over to the window. Nothing in there so I go to the door and open it. It creaks open like a rocking chair. I hurry in and check all of the corners. I feel like a SEAL, I never liked Navy SEALs, all of the kids in school always loved to act like them but I thought they were just homos doing the same move everytime.  
  
"Nothing here." She walks out of the room. I walk out of my room and shake my head. I put away the Deagle and walk back outside.  
  
"Hmmmm..." I look at the ground. I've been feeling this strange vibration ever since I've been here. I see a little spot where dirt moved. I take a closer look and see a sharp edge of a cement top. I uncover it to see a door way to a basement. I put my hand onto the door to feel vibrations of loud music. I look at Ellise and nod. She pulls out her gun as well as I do. I shoot off the lock of the doors and pull them open. There is a Red Light reflecting off the walls of the inside. I boldly walk down the stairs with Ellise close behind. I point my gun at the end to see an enourmous crowd of people dancing to vulgar music. Each of them with their own unique (disgusting) piercing or tattooing. Upon closer inspection I see a whole team of clowns up on stage. Not happy-go-lucky clowns but clowns with frowning or nasty-ass faces on them with terrible paitings on them all of them dressed in black leather and bloody piercings all over their torsos. I cringe to think of people like that. I suddenly catch a stench in the air. I cover my nose, recignizing the smell. A high toxin to get these people stoned out of their minds.   
  
"Put on your mask!" I try to speak over the music, Ellise nods and puts on his gas mask, as do I. I knew the smell because a few of my comrades (including Jacob) would be on that stuff 24/7. I never got into that shit, I knew what it could do to your brain. I force my way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way, knowing they wouldn't do anything about it, they were too stoned to care. I go up to the stage. The clowns look at us with a grin on their faces. I point my gun at them. They move back not really looking like they're worried. They just keep a grin on their faces. We begin to walk through them, still cautious of them. Ellise shouts! I turn to see one of the clowns put their hand on her leg. She quickly spins around and kicks him in the face so hard he lands out into the crowd onto the ground. One of the clowns grab me by the mask and pull it off. I hit him with the bottom of my gun and grab my mask back, putting it on. Another one of them pull a knife and swipes it at me. I jump back and shoot him down. The shots create a panic among the crowd, they all begin to run screaming. Jacob said something about getting high makes you paranoid, or something like that. I didn't care, I kick down the backstage door.   
  
"JACK!!!!!" I shout out in anger as I enter into the room. The place was covered in junk, card board boxes, broken down tables, bed matresses, and a few other things I don't really want to talk about.I point my gun around and signal Ellise to go in. She covers the other side of me. I turn on my green lights on my mask for night vision, these things kick major ass, I love these masks. I wonder if they would let me buy one of these things. Anyway, back to the story. I peak around the corner of a pile of boxes, pointing my gun into the dark space, seeing nothing. I look over at Ellise who was checking out the other piles of crap. Something drops on the other side of the room. We both jump at attention, pointing our guns towards it. We both move towards it with caution. We hear footsteps moving away from it, but see nothing moving. I look at whatever is causing the foot steps and I see a human figure.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shoot away from it once then point my gun at it.  
  
"AHH!" I hear Ellise scream and instantly turn toward her to see she is being constricted by a man I widen my eyes to. Jack is holding her by the upper chest, putting a knife to her neck. Through the moaning of her in fear I hear a slight giggle. Jack began to laugh. I could see his chin under the hard plastic clown mask that he wore.   
  
"Put her down you worthless pile of..."  
  
"Not until you say my name!!" He unexpectidly shouted.  
  
"What?" I get confused... but go along with it. "Jack?"  
  
"DEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It's even funnier the second time you say it!!!" He must have been high. I could tell just by the way he talks.   
  
"YOU!!!" Ellise snaps. "CREEP!!!" She grabs him by his knife hand and throws him over her shoulder. He pulls out a machine gun. I don't see it long because of him shooting. I take cover behind a pile of boxes and get out my other Deagle. I then begin to worry about Ellise, worrying if she got hit by a stray fire. But my worries are drowned out as I hear a UMP fire at him. I turn at Jack to see he was gone. Ellise with him. I hear more gun fire break through the silence of the moment, I turn around and see them both running, Ellise following him shooting at him when she gets the chances. I decide to follow. I quickly catch up to her and run past her after Jack, until he suddenly stops and ducks down making me trip over him. Ellise, however stops with him and does a spinning kick right at the side of his head, making him fall into a pane of glass. He kips up quickly and holds a gun straight at her. I act quickly and begin to unload both Deagles straight at him. He pumels back quickly and lands on his back.  
  
"I..." Ellise begins, "Is he dead?" I walk towards him, hearing a faint beeping noise.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"BAHA!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Jack begins to laugh histerically. I jump back from him, startled. He laughs continuously as the beeping gets louder. I tear open the top part of his clown suit to see that he has a huge round of TNT strapped onto him.  
  
"Oooohhh SHIT!!!!" 10.... Ellise grabs me by the vest and pulls me with her as we run towards the window. 6... I shoot it as glass goes everywhere and grab Ellise, thrusting myself through the glass. 3...2...1... The explosion blasts us both into the water, deep into the water. Ellise, being the only one fully consious pulls me out of the water, keeping my head up she begins to drag me to shore.  
  
Part 3: Some things never change  
  
I sit on the back of an ambulence with large bandaids on my shoulder (my nicotine pad shoulder) and several bandages on my back, thinking about many things that just happened. Like: Was that really Jack? Or was he just some teenager on a perminant high that just up and said "I'm making the clan again." What was that other figure I saw in the darkness. All of this thought was interrupted by Ellise coming up to me, and giving me a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's with all of the coffee?" I think about all of the times she gives me coffee when we're in the office.  
  
She shrugs, "I thought you liked it."  
  
I sip the coffee, "Never really tried it until you brought it to me on our first day together on the force."  
  
She sits beside me and puts her arm around my waist, leaning her head on my good shoulder. She lets out a sigh and then looks at me. I look back at her with a smile. She motions me to come closer with a smile. I lean my head closer to her as she holds the back of it and gives me a nice big kiss. I put my mug on the floor of the ambulence and wrap my arms around her. She gets a little into the kiss and leans her head back pushing her lips closer to mine.  
  
"STAR!" I jump, startled by the Captain's voice. The kiss is broken and we both look at him.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" He looks around at all of the squad cars and ambulences.  
  
"We just broke down a cult, sir." Ellise takes up for me.  
  
"Alright well get back to the station when you're done reproducing, you've got a job to do as ISSP officers. NOW GET BACK TO IT!" He moves his thin gray hair to the side and walks away.  
  
I get up from the ambulence and stretch, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. Ellise hops off of the back, closes the door, and knocks on it as a signal to go. As the ambulence leaves we both get into the car, I put on my shirt. She buckles up and drives off.  
  
At the station I see I have 4 messages. I press the play button. 2 of them are hang-ups and one is about an over due parking ticket. The third one was a deep deep voice.  
  
"It has been a long time, old friend." My eyes widen as I spit out my coffee. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm still alive, well the Black Tear sadly never made it over here." My heart pounds the shit out of my chest. I break out into a cold sweat of fear. "Where to begin...ah yes. Marcas was born in this place....so says you know what...bye bye." I stood there, blank. Ellise, cleaning the coffee off of her face (I spit...sorry), with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What is it David? Was that..." I nod before she finishes. The shocked look on my face leaves and an angry face appears. I quickly run out of the office and out the door of the station. I get into the squad car.   
  
"David!!!" Ellise runs out of the station, running after me but I'm already gone. I know his game... Marcas Kilroy the 2nd, born in a church. Chapter 3 paragraph 5 of the Angel's Anthology.   
  
I stop at my old apartment. I haven't been here for like a year, the manager's dead and no one cares about it anymore. I kick through the old rusted and molded door. Throwing over the bed matress, I grab my old samurai sword, knowing he'd have his. I specialized in gun play and wasn't too bad at sword play. He was vise versa. I strap the sword to my back and pick up ammo out of a drawer in my night stand. This might be a shit hole of an old house. But it was my shit hole, I just want to get that out of the way.   
  
I need to concentrate. I get into my car and start off toward north church.   
  
"David! Come in David!" I hear Ellise's voice on the radio. I try to ignore it. "David! COME IN DAMN YOU!!!" I pick up the Radio (I can't stand to hear her cuss).  
  
"David here."   
  
"Oh thank god. David! Where are you going!?"  
  
"I can't tell you Ellise. This is my fight, I have to end it now."  
  
"Damnit David! I swear if you die I won't live with myself!"  
  
"If I die then I just want to tell you. I love you very much."  
  
"...." She stays silent.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back alive. Over and out." I can see her face on the other side of the radio. Probably close to tears, almost crying. I know this because that's what I was. I see I'm approaching the church. I stop a block away from it. I get out of the car and take off my shades. I go to the trunk and take off my bullet vest and throw it in. I start toward the church at last, on my way I check my guns. I arrive at the church before I know it and put my guns away. Wasting no time I open the doors of the church and walk in. Looking around the church...old memories come back to me. Jacob was like a brother to me... we'd come to this church almost everyday... His obsession with religion made him write the Angel's Anthology. Now it's just an abandoned memory of nothing. The church is boarded up at the windows, the stink of mildewed wood fills the room now, nothing but dark, especially on a cloudy day like this. All of this train of thought was interrupted by the site of the pail skinned, raven haired freak.   
  
He passes a grin my way as he holds out his hand to me, as if to shake. I extend mine back to meet his and clench it. He draws his sword slowly, sticking it into the ground. I do the same. (If you're wondering what's happening, he's challenging me to a duel for the leadership).   
  
"It has been a long time my friend..." His grin widens. I frown at him, friend...the word has no meaning between us.   
  
"Lets get this over with Jacob. I'm on break..."  
  
"ehehehHAHAHAH!!" He laughs at my little joke. But instantly draws his gun, as I do as well but I get mine to his chin, he has no hesitation in doing the same to me.   
  
"Eheheh" He spins around and does a kick at me. I jump back just in time to dodge. As he spins he picks up his sword. I pick up mine and our swords meet with a clang. The sound echoes through the church.   
  
"Not bad, Jacob." I smirk. He grins back at me and lifts his sword back as I leap to the side of his next slash. Thinking quick I swung my Deagle back out and shot twice at him, one hitting him in the shoulder. He is only stunned for a time until he shoots back at me with his Walther 7. I roll to the side and into the pews. He jumps up ontop of one of them and begins to run across them into my place, slashing one of them in half. Luckily it's the one in front of me. I roll out from under it and with all of my force I kick the pew he is on and knock it over along with him. I get to my feet and look down at him. He moves the seat off of him and quickly stabs his sword into my shoulder.  
  
"AGH!!!" I stumble back as he removes it. Jacob stands to his feet and side-slashes at me. I quickly block it with the trigger block of my gun. Jacob thrusts the gun up with his sword. I pull out my sword as he pulls out his gun. Without stopping I slash his chest. He lets out a yell of pain gripping the wound as blood seeps in between his fingers.   
  
I see a slight grin go across his face. I cock an eye brow at him.  
  
"Fool... Don't you get it?" He says with the greatest of ease. "Pain...is my vacation..." He lets out a loud cry of war as he swipes his sword at my face, cutting my cheek so fast that the pain doesn't come until seconds later. I point my gun at him as fast as I can but he stabs straight through the chamber with perfect aim, making it fall out of my hand instantly. Without thinking I bring the handle of my sword to his face, hearing a loud crunching noise on his nose as blood spills out. Jacob punches me straight in the face as he gains back control of himself. I fall straight on my back.   
  
"Let us end this shall we? Ehehehe!!" That laugh...that terrible laugh...does it have to be the last thing I hear? No, instead I hear a machine gun fire. Jacob rolls to the side of the shots as they are fired. I look back to see Ellise, along with a whole pack of SWAT. I turn to where Jacob was, but he is no longer there. I let out a sigh of relief as I plop down on my back.   
  
"DAVID!" I hear her scream as she runs over to where I am. "David! Speak to me!"  
  
"Yes, yes! I'm ok! Geez..." I mumble. God, I'm tired as hell.   
  
"Oh David!!" She pulls me close all of the sudden.  
  
"GAH!!" Right on the shoulder I was just stabbed in.  
  
"I was so worried!!" She begins to get all teary eyed.   
  
"How did you find us?" I don't get that.  
  
"Well with all of the noise you were making I'm surprised Helen Keller didn't hear you!!!" Whoever that is. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
"Oh he stabbed me in the shoulder....nothing major." I look over to see the huge spot on my shoulder drenched with blood.  
  
"Right..." She looked over at the other SWAT team.  
  
"No one is around... he disappeared." The SWAT guy says almost sad like.  
  
"Fine, well get me to the hospital before I start hemeraging..."   
  
"Alright" She helps me to my feet and walk me to the car.  
  
  
Part 4: Betrayal  
  
Well, I am back on the streets. Hi, my name is Jacob. You might have seen me beat the shit out of David. Yes it's true... He is a total weakling no matter how you put it. You might be saying "But Jacob, what about his shooting skills?" Well excuse me but I think a damn monkey could shoot a gun. All you need are some fingers. I'm so sick of him. He always knows how to get out of trouble. When he WAS trouble to begin with. Whoever that bitch was that shot me in my god damn arm, she's going to pay with her life. And boy is it quite a debt... ok, bad pun.   
  
I walk into the chinese restraunt. I slyly give the manager "the wink." She pulls back quickly gasping, she went to the back of the store, into the storage room. I slowly followed after her.   
  
"In here." She opened the door behind a shelf of tomatoes. I walk into the door, looking around at the other gang.  
  
"So what's the news, Jacob?"   
  
I frown at him, putting a cig in my mouth and lighting it.  
  
"Fraid not boys." I hear them all groan, one of them cheering because he won a bet, and a cat meowing. Damn cat, should have gotten rid of him long ago. Anyway.  
  
"Don't worry Jacob." Sandra says as she walks all prissy towards me. "You'll get him soon." She said with a smile. Let me tell you something about Sandra. The BEST pick pocket out of us all. She could rob a sherriff and he won't know his cash is gone until he looks in his wallet. She's the slyest little minx you'll ever run into. And I say minx because....well lets not get into that.   
  
"So, what's the news with our big red friends?" Code name for Red Dragons.  
  
"The meeting is tonight, boss." Josh raises his beer at me and takes a swig. What a suck up. Josh was just recruited as a last resort. We've had a lot of last resort recruitings lately because of the losses a few months ago in the Red Dragon War. But if we can get peace with the Red Dragons in an alliance then we can build up new bases with new money and new men.  
  
"So Jacob... what are your plans until then eh?" She wraps her arms around my neck and put one leg around mine, putting herself against me.  
  
"No plans." I say with a grin on my face.  
  
Yeah it's a hard job, but someone has to keep her in line.  
  
I get out of bed, prying myself from her arms. Her arms are sweaty and warm from clenching me so tight. Yeah I was an animal in bed and she liked that, or at least I think she did.  
  
"You on your way?" I nod to her as I begin to put on my clothes. I walk out of the room, grabbing my sword and gun, putting them in the proper place. As I get out of the room I walk down the hall. The light was turned off for some reason and all I could see was the light peaking out of the bottom of the door to the meeting room. I make my way to the door and open it. The men all look at me, excited to know that they were going to finally have some action.  
  
"....show time" I smirk as they all grab their assorted weapons and stand at attention. They follow me out of the room.  
  
We arrive at the Cafe that an associate of mine works for. He scheduled the meeting to be there so that there could be no interruptions. The cafe is closed and the lights are off, the only lights are a few candles. I get out of the car and begin to walk into the cafe. We see that they have already arrived. I hear two clicks from their guns as they cock them.  
  
"Now now boys. Easy. We want them to feel welcome. Pistols out only." They all begin to switch. We walk into the cafe. They stand up quickly and greet us.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen." The dumbass in a trench coat says. "Please take a seat, the nagotiations will begin." I walk over to the table and sit down, the other men stood behind me.  
  
"Now then "gentlemen." I say with a little mocking voice of his, little enough to where he doesn't notice. "We would like to end this war of ours once and for all. We have lost enough men and I'm sure you feel the same way." He smiles a little fake smile and nods at me. "So we would like to make an alliance with you. This means that there will be no more attacks, we can share our men, our fortunes, and our artilary. Hell, maybe in the future we can join together for the Blue Scar Dragon clan or some shit like that. You never know."  
  
The guy seemed amused at my little name. Just then the door opens behind me. I look behind me to see Roger with drinks. He walks over to us and sets the drinks down on the table.  
  
"Thanks." I give Roger a tip and pick up my mug and lift it to the man in front of me. "To the new alliance, and perhaps even, friendship."  
  
The man lifts his cup at me, and his facial expression changes quickly.   
  
"Hm!?" I then witness a gun shot from behind me wizz past my ear and strike him straight in the head. All of the Red Dragons stand up and instantly begin to fire. I tip the table over and use it as a shield as I take my gun out of my holdster and blind fire at them. The men behind me weren't ready so some of them were picked off in the first wave of firing. Who in the FUCK shot him!? Good thing we brought as many as we did. It's over before I know it. I stand up and look around at the carnage.   
  
"Which one of you idiot shot him!?!" I look back at them and see them all scared shitless.   
  
"I did." A cocky deep voice says from behind the back door. I knew that voice. David walks out from behind the door and into the room with a stupid little smirk on his face. God damnit all to hell.  
  
"You will pay for this, David."  
  
"You will eat those words, Jacob." My heart fills with rage, every second I look at his face I get more and more angry. I can't stand it!! I unsheathe my sword and go at him quickly. He pulls his out and the two swords clash with each other. We hold them there and push against each other's force. I get a bright idea and pull out my gun. He spins around, slashing his sword off of mine and I fire, hitting him in the shoulder. I stumbles back, getting out his deagle. I wish I would notice these things sooner. Right as he takes it out his shoots my left arm. I stumble into the wall behind me. The fucking pain... it's just like the old days. I grin and run straight at him. He picks up a table from the ground, swinging it at me hard. I put my sword in the way and block it, also slicing it in half. He unsheathes his sword once more and we both clash together again. This time I lift the swords up and head butt him straight in the face. He walks back, holding his face. I take advantage of this chance and jump at him, slicing him in the back. He yells in pain. Such a yell that I could hear for the rest of my life. This moment ends whenever he jabs his arm at me and stabs me straight through the shoulder. I pull out my gun, slinging it to whatever I aim at on his torso and firing. He stumbles back and leans on the wall.  
  
"Alright..." He says as I sit against a wall. "Now what?" I'm gasping. Why am I gasping? Did the fight really last that long? Or was it because maybe this pain is no longer a vacation. I look at all of the blood on my suit then look back at him.  
  
"Lets take a breather." I look over to see that the men coward away. Why does this always have to happen to me? I slowly begin to get up. David quickly draws his gun and points it at me. In surprise I draw mine as well, pointing it at him. I ignore the piercing pain in my left arm. He looks me straight in the eyes, his blue eyes looking into my red eyes. No one has looked into my eyes for a long time. No one except David ever has in years. I begin to pull my trigger when someone crashes into the window. I look at what it is, it's a grenade. He looks at it as well, putting on a gas mask. As he does the bomb begins to release tear gas. I jump ontop of a table and jump through a ceiling tile, into the top. I look back down at him, looking around for me as the tear gas fills the room. I put the tile back where it was and jump up to the roof to make my escape. This game is coming to an end, and that end is nothing.  
  
Part 5: End of the Angel's Anthology  
  
So Jacob got away, big fucking deal. I'll catch him next time. I'm out of the hospital and at my desk, with my feet propped up on it. Ellise strolls into the room.  
  
"You want some coffee?" She says with a smile. I give her an odd look.  
  
"Are you trying to build an addiction to coffee on me?" She laughs slightly and sits at her desk in front of mine. I get a good look at her panties from under her skirt with her feet propped up on it like mine. She throws a coffee mug at my face, hitting it and making me fall backwards.  
  
"Go get me some then, Mr. Peeky." She has my number unfortunately. I grab the coffee and go to do her bidding when Sam (the message guy) runs in uneased. I look at him as he catches his breath.  
  
"David...." He gasped. "The church... Hostages...Terrorists." With those words said I place the coffee mug onto the filing cabinet and grab my belt (holding my Deagles) and put it on as I hurry out the door with Ellise close behind.   
  
We get into the car as she turns on the siren and pushes down the peddle. She sharp turns out of the station and begins toward the church. Who in their right mind would ever take a church hostage? I use to be a ruthless killer in my day but I never sank to this level. Who ever it is, he better hope I'm in a good mood when I get there.   
  
"There it is...." Ellise begins to speed up and go straight towards the church.   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Ellise! Slow down!!" I hold onto the handle thing on the door and brace myself for impact. She speeds right past the road blocks and headed straight for the church doors. Police officers just watch with big eyes as we stop right in front of the doors. Ellise gets out of the car, shoots the door handles full of holes and jumped straight at them and knocks them apart.  
  
"Clear!" She runs cautiously into the church like a SWAT team member. I snap out of my stare and go in with her, cocking my gun... but I freeze....something goes into my head and I look over at the squad car at my sword. My instincts tell me to get it. It's my dad talking inside my head. "Go ahead son, make me proud!" Shut up dad. But all in all I run back to the car and take it out, strapping it onto my back. I stride into the church back to her and instantly duck when I hear a click of a gun.A man on a mounted machine gun begins to shoot at us.  
  
"Agh...." I poke my head up but it just gets shot at again so I duck down. Ellise quickly gets up and shoots at the man. She hits the barrel perfectly straight through making it explode, knocking him into the wall and making him fall.  
  
I stand up with my eyes almost bulging out. "How....what....who..."  
  
"David!" I look over at her as she says my name. "I was aiming for his head..." Whew. Made me feel better.   
  
"HOLD IT!!" A man in a black suit points a gun at us. I dive to the side and pull out my deagles, shooting him with both at the same time. Blood pops from his body as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Come on!" I hear someone say from down the hall of the upstairs. I duck down and run to the stairs, keeping out of sight. Ellise stands in the middle of the room, pointing a gun up at the hall way. At that moment, a grenade drops down the stairs like a slinky. I knew it was a grenade because of the clip that came off. I quickly run off the side of the stairs and jump down 5 feet. I fall forward from the blast of the grenade but gain balance and get right back up. Ellise then begins to fire her gun at the first body that comes out of the door. A man wearing a black suit, black ski mask with goggles falls down from the top of the stairs as he is shot down. Ellise goes full auto onto the guys that walk through the hallway to the stairs. I run back up the stairs, jumping over the crater in it from the grenade. As I reach the top I feel a sharp pain go straight into my lips. I stumble back and fall to the ground.  
  
"HA! Let a girl strike you down like that eh?" That voice....something about it made me angry. Then I begin to remember the bitch that turned Jacob so evil...Sandra. She laughs and takes off her black mask. She smiles at me and throws it to me. I take it and throw it away instantly. I've hated her from the first time she ever saw me after what she did to Jacob.   
  
"BONZAIIII!!!!!" I heard from behind me as Ellise flies through the air, kicking Sandra straight in the chest.  
  
My eyes go wide as I see Ellise begin to punch Sandra in the face with a triple hit. Sandra comes back with a high kick to her face but Ellise quickly dodges, grabs her foot, slamming it onto her knee.  
  
"AAWWOOO!!!!" Sandra limps backwards slowly. Ellise smiles but too soon, Sandra comes back at her with an axe kick quickly knocking Ellise backwards. Sandra begins to throw kicks at Ellise from up and down. Ellise acts fast and blocks the kicks with some of her own. Sandra takes her by surprise and does a huge right hook to her chest, Ellise is sent to the wall. Sandra sternly walks at Ellise with a slight limp in her stride.   
  
"Little bitch!!!" Sandra said as she walks to Ellise, while she sits leaning on the wall.   
  
I pull my deagle out and point it at Sandra, I think she ducks under it, but it turns out she was tripped by Ellise suddenly. She got Sandra on the ground and elbows her in the gut. Ellise grabs both of her wrists, cuffing them.   
  
"Get the fuck up!!!" She curses as she pulls Sandra to her feet. I didn't mind her cussing this time for some strange reason.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something hit me, not physically, but a dark shadow cast itself over me. If Sandra is here....the Jacob.... The next moment I heard a sword unsheathe, probably the loudest sword I have ever heard in my life.   
  
"Ready for your vacation, David?" I began to walk backwards towards the rail of the top of the stairs. I sit ontop of it.  
  
"Only if you're not the agent." I flip back off of the rail and land on my feet on the same level as Jacob. I turn to look at him...  
  
"So, you brought your sword... expecting me?"  
  
"A natural instinct told me you'd be here."  
  
"Well for the last time my friend. This will have one victor, no more walking away." His words sound just like mine. It's exactly what I was thinking. I unsheathe my sword, and with out anytime wasted I begin to walk to the side. We stride around in a circle facing each other. Finally our swords clash into each other. We begin to swipe at each other quickly, hitting our swords together each time as if it were a dance, perfectly scripted. Then finally, he strikes me in the shoulder. I ignore the pain and slash back, hitting his arm. He seems to smile at it. I swipe down at his face but he blocks it with his. I push against his force as hard as I can, I then slash up, cutting his eye as blood splattered out of it.   
  
"RAAHH!!" His cry in pain only made his strike at me harder, I luckily predicted it and blocked it as it came. I feel strange like this. I look at his hand to see it isn't gripping the sword properly, was it the pain of his eye? Whatever it was, I used it and knock the sword clean out of his hand. With out another second to lose he begins to throw punches at me. I get hit with two of them, dodging one more but getting hit by the last one. I then stab my sword at him, sinking it into his stomach. I let go of the sword, letting him fall to his knees in defeat. I pull out my Deagle and put it to the top of his head. This is it... game over. The very last person I will ever kill. All of this was interrupted by the worst pain I have ever felt in this life time. Jacob had pulled the sword out of himself and pushed it into me. I fall back into the wall. I cry in pain as he pushes it straight through me, pinning me against the wall. I feel nothing now... He pulls it out of me. I hear shots from above going down at Jacob. It's Ellise. He then quickly throws the sword straight at her, impailing her gun straight on, making it fall 5 feet beside me. She hurried and pulled out her Glock 30. Jacob reached behind his pants and put his hand on a knife that he saved for emergencies like this. I couldn't let her die... I gather up every single ounce of strength in my body to lift up my Deagle, pointing it at him. He then looked at me with wide eyes. Jacob, panicking, jumped straight for me, pulling out his knife, only to be shot, straight in the neck. Jacob grabs his neck, lets out a gargling sound and falls to the ground. Ellise dropped down beside me.   
  
"MEDIC!!!" She yells out the doors at the cops who are standing by. The police men run into the church and up to me. I begin to black out. The last words I hear are....  
  
"Don't give up...."  
  
It faded away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye bye Mr. Shining Star 


	3. Star Limitz

Starblitz Blues Part 3 Star Limitz  
  
Part 1: Psycho (3rd Person omnipotent)  
  
He pulled the little piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. It was 3:00 AM and very dark. He stood outside of the Hotel. The paper read "Room 303K". He crumbled the paper in his hand and walked into the building.  
  
In the room 303K, there was a woman.... she just had a dream of how wonderful it would be to be with someone. She cocked the glock in her hand and slowly lifted it to her head, looking at her cat.  
  
"Good bye, Blaze." She began to cry as she slowly pulled on the trigger. But suddenly, a hand came down on her gun and slowly slid it from her hand. She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw him...  
  
"David..." She said, looking at him as if she were dreaming something that looked so real. He dropped the clip from the gun and pulled the chamber letting the bullet pop out. (Now going to David's POV) She made a sudden movement and clinged to me.  
  
"Whoa!" I jump a little as she begins to rub my back all over.  
  
"oh God...you're real..." She looked at me with misty eyes and kissed up my chest, removing my jacket from my back. KLANK!!...  
  
"Jesus Christ David what the hell are you carrying?" She went down to pick up my jacket, pulling out my Lone Eagle Single Shot Pistol.  
  
"Whoa.....I thought you only used Desert Eagles..." It was almost like she forgot about the whole 'Nice to see you David' thing.  
  
"It is actually.....just different....the lone Eagle." I smiled at my achievement. She put the gun to the side...  
  
"Where have you been David..." Her tone didn't seem so happy anymore. "I was torn apart...I quit the police force and became a bounty hunter..." She began to sob and held her face down almost in shame. "I almost killed my sel-" She was interrupted with a sob.  
  
I lean down to her and pick her chin up to face me. Her face red with crying, riddled with tears. I hated to see her like this.  
  
"I did it because I wanted a normal life... And to do that I needed to become dead and stay dead. So I laid low for a while. I didn't do it because I didn't love you. I did it because I want to be with you in a quiet relationship. From now on..." She interrupted me with a finger over my lips. She pulled me close and kissed me, a nice long kiss that made me want more of it. I leaned back on her and held her head with both hands. She then slid her nightgown above her head, throwing it to the side.  
  
God everything seems so good when you're alive. After what just happened to me, I will never go into that kind of trouble again. Of course I won't have to if Jacob is dead. Sure you probably thought I wasn't dead. Like I said in the first chapter, I'm the hero.... well.... kinda. But anyway, if you would like an explanation here it is. Two of those police officers that came into the church as I was dying were working for me. Sure I have a way with people.... especially peers. They sent me to a private medical lab. Private also means low budget so it was kind of hard working with Stone Age medical supplies to save me. I can tell you right now. I survived by the skin of the tooth. I even woke up in the middle of surgery, you have no idea what that's like and you don't want to know either. So anyway, I was nursed back to health, got my strength back after 4 months of lying in bed. I got back my skills and became a hitman. That's right, I kill people for money now. It beats the police force by a million and it pays way better. So I'm happy now that I'm back with Ellise.  
  
I open my eyes, seeing Ellise right in front of me with one arm around my chest. I then look up at the ceiling. The phone rings in my pants, which are now on the floor.  
  
"Shit..." I go to the floor, searching my pants. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" Ellise gives out a slight moan as she wakes up.  
  
"Hey hey hey buddy!" Jared said with a hyped up voice. "I got another package. 40,000,000 Woolongs."  
  
"Sounds good.... where and when?"  
  
"Cat Boy Cafe. Danny Ikman, apparently he's a new high ranker in the Blood Star Clan." He says with a slight chuckle in his laugh.  
  
"I'll get right on it..." I hang up with out saying good-bye, just how he likes it.  
  
"Who was that?" Ellise says as she pulls close to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and hold her arm.  
  
"My associate... He gives me hits for big prices."  
  
"...You're a hit man?" She looks up at me, half surprised.  
  
"Yep..." I look back at her. "It's easier than being a Bounty Hunter....you actually get to kill people and not worry about taking them alive."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She says, looking to the other side "Ehehe, I've accidentally killed 4 of my bounties anyway."  
  
"Yeah you'd make a good hitter..." I kiss her on the neck. She leans to the other side to give me room to do it again. I kiss her again and lightly lick it.  
  
"No no, David. "She holds me away. "You're getting me in the mood."  
  
"That's the point." I give a sly smile.  
  
"David, you have a hit to catch... and I'll come with you." Agh, forgot about that.  
  
I get up from the bed, putting on my pants and begin to put back on my clothes. She gets up and stretches. I can't help but stare at her as she does. She then turns on the shower and closes the door. Damn she's fine.  
  
We walk down the stairs of the hotel and go off to my car. As I get into the driver's seat I check my ammo. She gets into the passenger with her new P90 machine gun.  
  
"You sure you wanna come with?" I look over at her, she gives me a stern look.  
  
"You know the answer to that. Now drive."  
  
"Alright." I start up the car and head for the Cafe. She sits there with out a word and looks out the window. I want to say something but I don't know how she'd react to it. I mean she's still in shock from me not being dead. I shrug it off as we approach the cafe. I stop 2 blocks down the road from it and load up my Royal Eagle (which, btw is for high ranking people, Gold Eagle is for semi-high rankers, Deagle is for the rest, and Lone Eagle is just for far away places.) I begin to walk toward the cafe with Ellise close behind me as she closes the door.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking we make it and just in time too, I hear drunk laughing. I walk to the back of the cafe, Ellise walks into the front door and sits at a booth. I knock on the back door. No answer, so I open the door, looking around. No one is in the back room for some odd reason, but who cares. I then open the door into the cafe main room to see a full table of people, laughing and celebrating a new leader. One of them walks up bar.  
  
"Hello, I'll have another round of coffees, same as last time."  
  
"Oh, ok do you want donuts with that?" I talk as if I'm new there.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"How about some Danishes, fresh from the oven!"  
  
"No, now give us our god damn coffee!"  
  
"Aww come on at least a funnel cake."  
  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!!" He yells at me as he pulls out his TMP machined pistol. I draw my Desert eagle twice as fast and shoot him straight through the head. The clan at the table all pull out their guns and point them at me. Ellise gets up from her seat suddenly and begin to fire on them, hitting 3 of them. I take out two of my guns and jump onto a table, shooting each of them in the head. The ones I don't hit put down their guns and put up their hands. I point my gun right at their leader, a scrawny guy with glasses and a scared ass look on his face. The next moment as I am pulling my trigger, the glass shatters as a man jumps through it.  
  
I turn my gun to see who it is. The man stands up straight like it's nothing.  
  
"Say good bye, Blood Star bitch!!" The man says as he points his Berretta at the man.  
  
"Hey! This is my kill!" I yell before he has a chance to shoot.  
  
"Wrong, little boy. I have my own bone to pick with these bastards. Now stand aside before I have something personal against you!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, dip shit!" I point my Desert eagle at him as he pulls out another, pointing it at me.  
  
"Game over, bitch!" He says as he begins to pull the trigger. I pull my trigger before he gets a chance and shoot his gun out of his hand. I point it to the other hand and shoot his berretta away as well. Then turn to the Blood Star guy, shooting him in the chest 2 times.  
  
"You piece of SHIT!!!" He goes at me as if I don't have a gun in my hand and tackles me straight through a huge pain of glass. I fall on my back, getting stuck by three pieces of glass. I cringe as he punches me in the face. I pick up my gun and ram it straight into his cheekbone. As he falls back I kick him in the gut into the brick wall of the café. I jump to my feet in time to catch him as he rams into me. I elbow him in the back and knee him in the chest. He grabs me by the face and rams my head into a car window.  
  
"AH!!!" My head meets a crashing blow; I can feel the cold of blood already seeping out of a cut on my head.  
  
"HIYA!!" I hear Ellise shout as she kicks him straight up into the head. He gets hit and falls back on me. I push him towards her, he grabs her by the arms but she pushes his hands away, giving him a triple hit in the chest, followed by a spinning kick to the cheek knocking him off balance. I slowly get off of the car door and leaning onto her. She embraces me protectively as we hear sirens from down the street.  
  
"Ah shit, come on David." She puts my hand over my head and puts pressure on it. Everything gets blurry as I do, I don't really feel pain, just sort of tired, and I black out. I wake-up to see Ellise looking at me.  
  
"Oh, you ARE awake. Good, How are you feeling Davy Boy?" She smiles at me. I would smile back if I didn't have the biggest fucking headache in all of Mars. I dare not try to lift my head. I just sit there, looking at her.  
  
"Wh.what happened?" I manage to say.  
  
"You passed out when you got hit in the head pretty bad, the doctor said it wasn't anything serious." My eyes widened as she said that. "Don't worry David, it was the doctor that you had take care of you, his card was in your pocket.  
  
Whew, breath of fresh air. Don't want a loose end on my hands. I begin to turn onto my side. I was a little slow in doing so, it felt like I had beanbags in my head. I look at what I'm laying on, it isn't my bed; it's the floor. I look around to see we are in a very dark room with a concrete floor, and white-sheeted bunk beds on the wall. I look over at her.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The police came and they caught us. I tried to get you in the car but they got there too fast. They gave us life."  
  
"GAH!!!" I wake up from the sleep and sit up in a bed. It's in Ellise's hotel. God damn, thank god it was a dream. I feel my head; it has a large pump on it and stitches. I look at the pillow to see a spot of blood; he stitched me up in this bed, now I don't feel comfortable sleeping in it. I get on a shirt and notice that the shower is on. A sly grin reaches its way across my face as I begin to walk to the bathroom. I look at her body through the frizzled-vision shower door.  
  
"Hey honey." I say in the "long-time husband" voice. "Hey David, feeling better?" "Uh.Yeah. I'm fine." Wow, she talks as if she doesn't mind me seeing her naked in the shower. Then again, why would she? Damn she's great. She turns off the shower and opens the shower door, walking out totally bare. I smile at her as she motions me to come toward her. I shrug and go to her, she grabs my jacket and begins to dry herself off with it.  
  
"Ah! Hey!!" I jump onto her and tackle her onto the ground where a towel cushions our fall. She laughs as she wraps her wet arms around me.  
  
"God, it's so good to have you back David." A warm feeling came over me as she said that, must have been the warm water on her body soaking through my clothes. "I missed you. a lot." I said as I move my face to her face and press my lips onto hers. We stay like that for a long long time, until my communicator goes off.  
  
"God damnit." I say as I take it off of my pants and turn it on. "David, I heard you got the mark, but what's all this about trouble? Trouble and Blood Star usually means bad news. Was it Grant Alistar?" The name doesn't really ring a bell. "I think so, who is he?" "Good god, we're talking about a fucked up guy. This guy use to be a cop, see. His mother was raped right before his eyes and killed. He was only 6 years old, man."  
  
"Wow, that is pretty messed up." "Yeah no shit. And get this, it was by Vinny Milliano himself. Yeah Grant got into the police business and started to take out the gang. He even got Vinny. But right after that he comes home, finds his wife laying in bed in a pool of blood." Right as he said that, I heard Ellise gasp. I get up from the floor and walk to the main room. "The guy goes fucking nuts man. He quits his job and is now constantly hunting down the Blood Star gang and killing every single one of them. The worst part about it is his gunmanship even matches yours." "I see.." "Yeah but don't worry, I'm sure you can get'em, I believe-in you. I'll give you 40,000,000 Woolongs for his head." "Nice sum of money." "Yeah, he's worth almost twice as much to me." I should just take him up on that offer but I don't want to push my luck. I hang up the phone and look at Ellise. She's laying on her side, tears in her eyes.  
  
"That... poor man." She says between sobs. I put the phone away and hold her head softly. "Don't worry Ellise. Life goes on."  
  
Later that evening I'm in my car, speeding down the highway passing cars left and right. Ellise is beside me with her gun up in soldier position (it's an H&K CAW, where did she get it?). I check the address again. God damnit, I seriously doubt this guy would go all the way out here just to kill a small group of them. But it's my only lead to this guy and I have to take it. With that kind of money I can kick some serious ass. I could get the Jericho (Baby Eagle) I've always wanted, plus a Mountain Eagle Sniper Rifle. I wonder what she's planning to do with her cut. This train of thought was interrupted as I see the enter-section. Unfortunately I'm on the wrong side of the road. I quickly swerve to my right and cut off another car, going into the right lane and turning on the exit.  
  
I halt at a stop sign and look down the street for a.. I look at the slip of paper, "Hotel Jazz." The name could use some fixing. I look down the street, finding nothing of the sort. So I drive on. Finally after 2 hours of searching we finally find it with only 10 minutes to spare. Ellise quickly makes up a plan. The plan isn't very good so we're going to just barge in there and see what happens. I take out both of my guns as I get out of the car. Ellise swiftly goes out of the car with her H&K CAW machine gun. She goes to a window and takes a peak in. She looks back at me and makes a hand signal of "3 men in there, none of them are the marks." She learned hand signals from being in the Police station for years. I hurry to the door.opening it and walking in. Ellise follows me, hiding her gun behind me as we keep walking.  
  
"Good morning!" The cheerful clerk behind the desk says to us as we casually walk into the hotel. "What can I do for you two today?"  
  
"Hi." I walk up to the desk and smile. "May we have the room number for a." Damnit this is such a hard name to say. I take out the slip of paper from my pocket. "Henry Schlitzberg."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir. But he specifically said that he does not want to be bothered while he is staying here." This complicates things. I'm about to tear the little shit's face off so he can't pass me anymore of those damn cheesy ass smiles of his. I have to think fast.  
  
"Yes I know but he ordered a young lady from us and we'd like to bring her to him." I put my arm around Ellise's shoulder from behind me and bring her forward. Ellise then passes me a vicious look. I give her the look of "I'm sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry but I can't give you his room number." Alright, now he's pissing me off. I quickly grab the top of his head and slam it onto the desk as hard as I can. "AHH!!!" I pull out my Desert Eagle and point it at his ear.  
  
"Now look. Either you tell me where the room number is or I'm going to blow a bullet into your ear and it will come out the other. Understand?"  
  
"Ehhh YES!!!" His eyes are closed tightly shut. And he is instantly sweaty.  
  
"Now then..the room number?"  
  
"Room A13!" He shouts as he hands me the key.  
  
"Thanks, Pal" I let go of his head and turn around to go to the elevator with Ellise close behind me. I go into the elevator and push the button for 2. As the doors close, Ellise elbows me in the gut.  
  
"GAH!" I hold my gut.  
  
"Yeah, don't do that again.dear." She says with slyness in her voice. I nod with a nervous smile as the elevator doors open. I look down the hall to see 5 men standing outside of the room, looking very sharply around them. Each of them have AK 47's, TMP's, and MP5's. I look at Ellise, who has a smile on her face. A Miss Priss smile. She begins to walk down the hall towards the men. All of the men point their guns at her. I hide behind a wall and look at her walk towards them.  
  
"Hi boys. Anyone order a woman?" She says as she spreads out her coat to show the bust on her chest. "Lets get started, I'm 70 an hour." The men are all stunned, they begin to walk toward her. Only I'm 7 times as stunned at her. My eyes are wide and my trigger finger is loose on my gun. As one of them put his hand on her, she quickly goes into action and kicks him in the head as she flips back, taking out her H&K CAW. She then suddenly begins to shoot at each of them. I walk out toward the door as I take out the Deagle, cocking it. They should have gotten out of the door by now. What the hell is taking them so damn long? I open the door to see blood all over the walls, bodies on the floor all over the place. In one of the back rooms I can hear a voice. I hear another voice. After that voice speaks, there are gunshots. I run to the back room to find him. It's Grant again. He got here before I did.  
  
"You. The guy from the Café." I pull out my gun and point it straight at him. He does the same to me at exactly the same rate. We hold that position for a little while. I'm wondering if his arm will get tired before mine. We suddenly hear a noise from outside the window. I look over to see a huge shadow through the curtains. The glass breaks as four people busts through it and begin to fire at Grant. Grant quickly runs out the door before they have a chance to actually target him. I go on the other side of the wall and dodge their shots as well.  
  
"Hold your fire men." I hear one of them say. Each of them take off their masks. "David! David Star!" I hear my name, and I quiver.  
  
"David Star is dead!" I say as I come out of hiding.  
  
"No need to keep it from us, David." The man smiles at me.  
  
"Hey!" I hear Ellise as she runs to me. "He got away. He just jumped out the window. He landed in the dumpster and ran." I cock an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's insane."  
  
"He IS insane, David." I look back at them. "That man must be stopped before he kills anymore people." I turn to him and frown.  
  
"Yeah if I were in his position I'd probably do the same thing."  
  
"Well he has a pretty hefty bounty on his head, so it's our job."  
  
"Alright, how in the hell do you know my name?" I say with an angry voice.  
  
"We know a lot about you. We have contacts that not even you know about." He says as a stupid grin goes over his stupid looking face. I'd love to bash in his face as hard as I can and shoot the little shit to hell.  
  
"What do you want?" Ellise says boldly.  
  
"We are a clan.a small clan of bounty hunters who are after him as well. Now we would like for you to join our clan, David. And you as well, what's your name?"  
  
"Ellise." She says with the smallest of interest in this asshole.  
  
"Ah, Ellise. Now then. how about it?"  
  
"How about. you kissing my ass and going the fuck away." It feels so good to get that off of my chest.  
  
"Alright then I'll just have to release your little secret. We'll see what the Blue Scar Clan has to say about you still being alive." The anger builds up inside me. "I don't want to have to do that to you, son. But I just want to find Grant and turn him in for the bounty. And I'm going to need your help in doing it. What do you say? Just help us this once?" I pander. If I get these guys to help me then I could probably get to Grant faster and shoot him myself. It's just about crazy enough to work. But what if they betray me? Ah, who gives a shit?  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"What?!" Ellise looks at me, her mouth and eyes wide open, wondering why I'm agreeing to it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it, as long as I get a fair sum for it."  
  
"Absolutely David, come with us." They begin to walk out of the room.  
  
Part 2: Trustworthy  
  
We drive up to a garage; the garage is in the middle of a shit hole street. I could have sworn I saw a girl getting gang raped up one of the allies. The driver pushes a button on the hood of the car, making the garage open. As the garage got opened tall enough the man drove into a dark room. I could see shadows of guns all over the walls.  
  
"This is our headquarters. Oh and my name is Robert. My first name is all you need to know. The man driving is named Jason." Jason looks back at us and nods. He has blonde hair and glasses. "The girl sitting by Ellise is named Celia." Girl?! I look over at the girl to see that it IS a girl. Good god the short hair and masculine look to her made her look so much like a guy it even fooled me. "And the man on my right here is Braden."  
  
"Hello" He said with a smile as he extended his hand out to me. I sneer at his hand and he moves away. I go out of the car, Ellise following me. Jason gets out of the car and pulls the switch and the lights come on. Right in front of my face, there is a G36 Machine Gun. Beside it is a SSG 552, and then a rack FULL of M4A1 Colt Carbines, and on and on and on, hundreds of different guns all over the place. Robert gets out of the car and walks over to me.  
  
"This is our headquarters. We buy weaponry from other clans and put them here; thousands of guns. You can use any of them you like and you can keep them." Well I'm sure you'd be thinking of me just diving right in and filling my pockets. Which is what I really wanted to do. So I just go up to the desk with the table saw and other tools on it. I reach over and grab a berretta. I look over at Ellise whom had her eye caught on a Steyr TMP on the wall.  
  
"You know how to use that thing, little girl?" Celia says to Ellise as if she were her schoolteacher.  
  
"No." She says with the greatest of sarcasm as she puts on a new clip and cocks it with ease and holds it up to Celia. "Why don't you show me?"  
  
"Hmph." Celia crosses her arms in front of her chest. "You've got a big mouth sister. Don't make me tear it off." They both exchange ugly looks at each other and Celia walks away. "I'll be in my room if you need me, boss" She states as she exits into a hallway.  
  
"Alright, Rob." I say as I put my Berretta in my extra holster. "Just how do we find this guy?"  
  
"Ah, excellent question. Well remember I told you about the people we have on lookout? Well they're great at spotting bounty heads. They should report to us within the hour." God, this guy talks like he's in a commercial, one of those annoying commercials about car dealerships. I ignore my annoyance with him and turn to Ellise.  
  
"How are you holding up?" I ask her. She instantly puts her arms around me and hugs me tightly..the TMP in her right hand.  
  
"I want to go home David. I don't like these people. Especially that bitch with no breasts!" Her tone is a little loud for what she is saying.  
  
"Shhhh. it's ok Ellise. We'll be home before you know it." I hold her close and pat her on the back. I look up to see the other two guys looking at us. I motion my finger for them to turn the fuck around. They shrug and walk the other way.  
  
"Hey. Where do we sleep?" I ask Robert. Robert turns around and smiles with that smile that I hate so much.  
  
"You can sleep in the room beside Jason's." Wonderful, I have to sleep in a room beside a dip shit.  
  
"Come on Ellise, lets get some sleep." She nods and we walk down the hall. It's so colorless. Alls I see is a white hallway with stains all over it and wires on the ceiling leading to god-knows-what. I look at where Jason enters and since one room beside his is closed I just go into the other room. The room is extremely small with just an ashtray full of cigarette butts. There is a twin bed right beside it. I take the ashtray and throw it away in the garbage can outside of the room. I move the ashtray to a place where it wouldn't get in the way. I empty out my pockets of all of the guns and put them on the table. Ellise puts her TMP and UMP on there as well. We lay on the bed, close together so she wouldn't fall off the edge. I press my back to the wall to give her more room as she put herself closer to me. Neither of us wanted to take off our clothes, so some idiot didn't waltz into the room and take pictures or worse. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.  
  
"DAVID!!!" Suddenly I'm startled. Ellise along with me as she opens her eyes and sees who's at the door. We see Jason at the door with a gun in his hand. "Get equipped. We're leaving."  
  
"What? What's going on?" I ask as I sit up in the bed.  
  
"We found him." He said as he left the room and walked to the main room. I stretch as I go to the end of the bed and go to the table, collecting my guns and putting them in my long coat. Ellise slides over beside me, grabbing both of her guns and holding them with both hands.  
  
We both walk into the main room and get into the car.  
  
"David, you might need this." He says as he holds an MP5 up to me. I look at it then look at him.  
  
"I never had much use for them." He smiles at me and puts it down, getting into the back seat, right in front of me and closing the door as we drive away.  
  
Part 3: Show time  
  
We drive out to a warehouse outside of the city. It looks like the warehouse that Jack hid in but that was pretty much destroyed by the bomb. On second thought, I see the huge hole in the ground where the bomb went off and remember we were underground at the time.  
  
"Lock and load people." Robert says as he fills his clip with some kind of bullet I'm not familiar with. They're white on the tip and black on the body. "They're explosive rounds. Special explosives, each is half as explosive as a grenade." He smiles at me, noticing I'm staring at his gun. He puts the clip into a USP.  
  
The car stops in front of the warehouse and the doors of the car fling open. 3 of us go to the right of the car and 3 of us go to the left of it.  
  
"We'll check the back." Braden says as he moves around the warehouse. I look at Robert as he runs to the other side. I follow him and take out my berretta and my Ruger P90. We go to the alleyway where there are empty crates and the smell of cheap liquor and beer filling my nose. I slightly cover my nose with one of my arms. I open the front door and quickly point my gun all around, not seeing him. I signal them, then I walk into the dark room with only the moon outside of the window as a light source. I see lots of papers all over the floor and garbage all over. I suddenly hit my head on something.  
  
"Ah! Mother Fu.." I look at what I hit and I put my hand on it. I see that it's a lead pipe.. upon further inspection I see that there are pipes running all over the ceiling. I also see that the ceiling is at least 5 feet above the pipes. "Watch your heads guys.." I look back at them and they all get out flash lights and turn them on. Why we didn't do this in the first place is beyond me. I see a shadow of a hand. The hand does the signal so that I know it's the others. I try to see where the hand came from but I don't see anyone. "Hey.. Robert? Is that y." I feel a gun on the side of my head, I can tell the man who is holding it has a shaky hand and is breathing uncontrollably.  
  
"Well hello there, welcome to the party." Grant says as he cocks the gun.  
  
"Hey!" Celia shouts as she holds a gun up, pointing it at Grant.  
  
The next moment Jason busts in with his MP5 in hand, pointing it at Grant as well. Ellise stands beside him and points her TMP at Grant.  
  
"Ah, more guests.." He takes the gun off of my head and holds his hands to his sides, wide open. "Eheheh!! I love you guys so much I can't even stand it." He says as he grabs onto one of the pipes and instantly pulls himself up. They all fire at him at once but hit the pipes. I point my flash light up there but he's gone.  
  
"Are you ok, David?" Ellise says going up to me.  
  
"I'm fine, come on lets get this over with." I keep looking up at the pipes but he seems to have just disappeared without a trace. The next instant I hear Celia scream. I turn to her and point my guns at her. She has two hands coming down from the ceiling and grabbing onto her head. Next thing I know, Grant comes down from the ceiling and kicks her in the gut, sending her to the ground. Ellise quickly runs at him and jumps up for a flying kick straight into the back of his head. He falls down from the impact right on top of Celia. Celia then punches him hard in the face, twice. Once making a slap sound and the other time making a crunching noise. She then picks him up and throws him into the wall with super woman strength. Celia jumps to her feet and faces him.  
  
"We got him. Pack up boys." Celia says as she takes out some handcuffs.  
  
"Ok Mr. Star, now you get your cut." Robert says as he reaches into his coat. I look at him oddly as I see something shining in his hand as he pulls it out.  
  
"Ellise!!!" I give Ellise the signal and pull out 2 Desert Eagles and point them straight at him as he pulls out a Raging Bull Magnum 44, also pointing it at David.  
  
"Ohh pretty swift there David." Robert said, chuckling. As he closes his eyes to laugh I kick his gun to the side and causes him to fire. I look at what he hit, seeing him blow the arm of Jason clear off, him screaming out a swear as loud as he can. I swipe Robert in the head with a gun knocking him down hard. Ellise grabs Braden by the back of the neck and punches him in the gut as hard as she can.  
  
"WHOOTA!!!!" She screams out as she does. He takes the hit surprisingly well and comes back with a kick to her gut. I then look back at Celia, seeing Grant, probably moving in when he saw an opening, is beating her to a pulp. As he steps back at little to let her fall to the ground, she stays up. She quickly draws a USP and fires, hitting him straight in the gut.  
  
"Celia!!! NO!" Robert shouts from behind me. I look over at him to see a gazing look in his eyes. "At that range the bullets will kill you both!!!" Grant limps over a little as he puts his hand on the bullet wound. He looks up at her with a grin. She backs into a wall still with the gun pointing at him. He takes a step toward her. She shoots him in the shoulder. He ignores the shot and collapses into her.  
  
"Let me take.errmm" He chokes on some blood that begins to dribble out of his mouth. "I'm filled with explosive shells.."  
  
"ERRR!! NOOOO!!!!!!" She screams as hard as she cans as they both blow into oblivion, evaporating into nothingness. Ellise and Braden are both blown back into a, hitting it hard. Ellise falls unconscious. Braden gets up almost instantly and picks her up. I face toward Robert as I hear the click of his gun. I duck to the right just as soon as he fires, I hear the bullet wiz right past my ear. I back up against a wall. He points the gun at me again. I freeze and look at him square in the face. Suddenly I hear an explosion right beside my head and feel a pain like a hard punch straight in the side of my face. I slump over to the side. Robert lets out a laugh and puts his gun away.  
  
"Pick him up Braden. put him on his feet." Braden let go of Ellise and walks over to me, grabbing me by my arms and lifting me up, still against the wall. Robert chuckles as he takes out an MP5 machine gun that he had around his shoulder on a strap, handing it to Braden and taking a few steps back. "Put it on the ground in front of him." Braden doesn't question him; he puts the machine gun at my feet. "Your inability to use a machine gun will make this a formidable battle. I look down at the gun, blood dripping on it from the side of my face. Then I look up at him with a puzzled face. He uncovers his Raging Bull Magnum and cocks it. "What's the matter? Didn't you play these games with your father?" A grin slithers its way across my face. I then concentrate on him, and Braden who is a few meters away from me, pointing his Glock at me. "Sorry Robert, but I have bad news." I say with the greatest of sarcasm. "I killed my father." I say that and quickly kick up the MP5, catching it in the air, shooting Robert in the chest 3 times and Braden in the head 6 times, all in about 1 second flat. Robert grabs his chest, looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, falling to the floor. I walk up to him, looking down in pity. "I never said I couldn't use a machine gun, I just said I didn't have any use for them." He frowns as his eyes roll back into his head, and he passes on. I let out a chuckle as I go over to Ellise, who is sitting, leaning against the wall, and witnessing the whole thing with a smile. I offer my hand to her, she grabs it and pulls her self up, wrapping her arms around me. I hold her close. The moment we have is interrupted by a slight screaming sound. I look to the side to see Jason crawling his way toward the door. I let Ellise go and walk over to him, stepping on his back and pinning him to the ground.  
  
"AH! Get off of me!!!!" He shouts as he squirms with only one arm. "Since you were such a good little boy, keeping quiet and all, I'm willing to consider you a loose end. Now go to a hospital and get that arm fixed. I'll see you soon, Jason." I take my foot off of his back and let him crawl at his own speed to their car.  
  
Ellise turns to me with tired eyes but a warm smile. "So what now Mr. Badass?" "Tired, lets get some burgers and rent some movies.." She then cocks an eye brow at me. "Why don't we get some sleep?" "Well if you want to.." I begin to walk, but then stop.. "Oh shit..how do we get home!?"  
  
On the road again... 


End file.
